la historia de mi vida
by leon s. keneedy
Summary: mi primer fanfic espero y les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

el apocalipsis zombie arraso con la vida humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, devasto con casi toda la humanidad excepto con varia gente q supo sobrevivir... una de ellas fui yo luis con un grupo de compañeros y compañeras q estuvo a mi lado en cada momento q paso y q juntos nos apoyamos para salir de esta...por el momento claro, veamos mis recuerdos...

un dia al ir a la secundaria como cualquier otro, sentì que algo habia pasado pero no le tome improtancia, llege a mi salon y me mantuve ai, estuve con mi novia bertha en el receso y nos fuimos juntos al momento de salir, durante el camino nos topamos con una persona extraña, al darnos cuenta que tenia sangre por todo su cuerpo y ropa salimos corriendo nos suvimos a un techo y aii estuvimos un largo tiempo, tratandole de dar una explicacion a bertha para q estuviese calmada, y no llorara, al pasar las horas nos vajamos y fuimos corriendo a mi casa al llegar me di cuenta de algo, ya q al entrar la puerta tenia sangre... me fui hacercando y teniendo a bertha atras de mi por si algo ocurria, al entrar en el pasillo vi a mi mama mordiendo a mi papa en el cuello y despues nos ataco con mucha pena y dolor tuve q hacer lo necesario para vivir..., fui corriendo con mi papa le gritaba y suplicaba q no se fuera de mi lado, pero al hacer eso el se levanto y me ataco lo cual no tuve otra opcion mas q correr.

no sabia a donde ir mi cabesa daba vueltas y vueltas, era algo q jamas havia imaginado y pense por mas estupido q fuera sobre los zombies q tanto me gustaba matar en esos videojuegos, me entro en ese instante mi mejor amigo arnulfo, fui corriendo a su casa junto con bertha al llegar arnulfo estaba bien estaba solo ya q su familia avia salido a un mandado, al llegar gritando como loco el me avrio y me dijo q q me pasaba, al contarle el no me crello y al escuchar un gran grito por la ventana el se hacerco, y vio como una persona se comia a su vesino, el se dio cuenta de lo q pasaba a ambos nos quedaba claro eran zombies, gracias a dios el tenia una revolver y un rifle q por mas raro q fuera utilisaba municion de escopeta muy delgada, agarramos lo armas q podiamos y fuimos al igual q en los videojuegos a buscar gente viva q pudiera ayudarnos.

rondamos por toda la ciudad y en un instante escuchamos un grito en el interiro de una casa y esa casa era de una amiga llamada alondra, fuimos de inmediato y al abrir la puerta un señor, suponiendo ambos q era el papa golpeaba la puerta del baño muy fuerte y poco a poco la quebraba... no pensamos 2 veces y le disparamos en la cabeza ambos, abrimos la puerta la sacamos y nos la llevamos, tratando de buscar un lugar seguro se me ocurrio ir con mi padrino el cual era policia y por logica tenia armas en su casa.

al llegar con el abrio la puerta enseguido y nos dejo entrar le comente lo de mis padres y lloro ya q mi padre era su mejor amigo, nos dijo q nos quedaramos aii q estariamos seguros lo cual no fue asi...por desgrasia al llegar la noche se escucho un ruido y alondra nos desperto a todos, iva a salir yo pero mi padrino me dijo q me quedara al abrir la puerta un zombie se le lanzo ensima y lo mordio, le disparo en el cuarpo pero el cuerpo se levantava, arnulfo le dijo q a la cabeza, le disparo y entro de nuevo, al entrar nos pregunto q como saviamos q tenia q ser en la cabeza, lo cual le respondimos q aun q paresiera algo muy tonto era por los videojuegos de zombies.

prendimos la television y buscamos algun canal donde nos informaran de loq pasaba,en uno menzionaron una enfermedad q se propagaba muy rapidamente mediante las mordidas o cualquier otro contanto con ellos, al llorar las mujeres preferimos mejor apagar el televisor y dormir un poco...

a la mañana siguiente mi padrino propuso ir al cuartel militar para tener mayor seguridad, al salir nos dimos cuenta q gracias a un gato q estaba arribade su carro era imposible asercarse con tantos zombies aii, por lo cual no tuvimos mas opciones mas q irnos caminando sigilosa mente, nos fuimos por la plaza central al estar aii de la nada, salio un zombie corriendo asia mi, para mi suerte me quede trabado por uns egundo pensando q moriria en eso bertha grita muy en alto - LUIS!, en ese momento reaccione y dispare, con las lagrimas de fuera, vino asia mi y me abraso para consolarme, seguimos con nuestro camino, rumbo asia el cuartel, entramos por comida a una tienda, por fortuna no avia zombies aii, desesperados por llegar arnulfo salio corriendo por lo cual fui detras de el, al llegar con el hable y le dije q no dejaria q le pasara nada al = q a los demas y q sabia q al = q yo el tampoko dejaria q eso pasara, me dijo con voz madura-sigamos..., al llegar algo nos espero...

un grupo armado de hombres desconosidos estaba aniquilando a los soldados, tenia un nombre grabado en la espalda, mas no podiamos asercanos asi q decidimos, ya q no teniamos otra opcion el ir a otra ciudad con esperansas de vivir...salimos rumbo a piedras negras, no sabiamos q nos esperaria asi q no nos ilusionamos tanto, asi q lo unico q podiamos hacer seria esperar...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 llegando a otro infierno

pasaron varios dias para poder llegar a nuestro destino, ya que el carro tuvo fallas y tuvimos que caminar, llevavamos 5 dias sin durmir, al llegar lo primiero que nos entro a la mente era el buscar un luagr donde estuvieramos asalvo y que pudieramos descansar, fuimos a una casa, la mas cercana...pero avia alguien adentro, al estar en la puerta mire asia arriba y vi una silueta, pense q era mi imaginacion y no dije nada, al entrar estaba todo oscuro verificamos el primer pido y era seguro, arnulfo y yo fuimos al segundo al subir las escaleras se escucho un ruido proveniente del ultimo cuarto, al entrar con las armas preparadas para el combate, nos dimos cuenta de algo, no era un zombie sino un chavo asustado por la enfermedad q se avia propagado, al levantarlo le preguntamos cual era su nombre, nos contesto...ricardo.

al bajar estavan felices por q aviamos encontrado a un sobreviviente, ya asià unos dias q no veiamos a nadien vivo, platicamos y de rato nos acostamos para dormir lo que pudieramos, al levantarnos nos dimos cuenta de algo ricardo avia desaparesido... arnulfo verifico el lado derecho de la casa y yo el izquierdo y mi padrino y las muchchas el segundo, no aparesia asta que... entre al cuarto de la cosina y vi que cosinaba alegre por q avia visto vida humana de nuevo, comimos desesperados ya q no haviamos comido en un largo tiempo.

al terminar planeamos ir a buscar cosas q nos sirvieran y otro carro por si se necesitaba en un escape rapido, acordamos q las mujeres se quedaran con ricardo y nosotros tres fuimos, al llegar al centro lo primero que vimos fue una tienda de armas, la cual no dudamos ni 1 ves en entrar a buscar municiones q nos sirvieran, por desgrasia no era mucho pero como se dice haora, "es mejor esto a nada", asi que recojimos una escopeta, una magnum y 3 cargadores para cada una, al salir pensamos en lo siguiente ropa, ya que oliamos demasiado horrible por no bañarnos y cambairnos en un buen rato, agarramos lo q pudimos y en eso se escucho un ruido en la parte trasera de la tienda, al entrar...una horda de zombies nos esperaba, corrimos lo mas que podiamos, disparando nuestras armas en la cabeza, logramos derribar a la mayoria, pero por desgrasia uno alcanzo a morder a mi padrino...el cayò mal erido y yo corriendo fui con el, el en un segundo a otro cambio totalmente, dejo de ser el mismo y me ataco, arnulfo disparo y lo derribo me dijo q era mejor q nos fueramos rapido.

al llegar a la casa, tristes por lo sucedido, les contamos lo que havia pasado, dimos la ropa y nos cambiamos, al llegar la noche, ya estando acostados todos mire por la ventana al cielo y vi q todo era paz y tranquilidad aya, ese momento llego bertha a darme un abraso y diciendome q todo estaria bien q por eso no me preocupara, le sonrie y volvi a dormir de nuevo.

al llegar la mañana siguiente se escuchavan muchos golpes, nos levantamos rapido y cogimos nuestras armas, miramos por la ventana y vimos q no era un zombies sino...algo pero una espesie de lagarto humano, con garra muy grandes y afiladas, abrimos la ventana y empezamos a dispararle, arnulfo suvio al techo y apunto desde aya, yo desde la ventana y ricardo desde el primer pido, entro a la casa derribando a ricardo y el quedo inconsiente pero sin ningun rasguño, rapidamente les dije a bertha y alondra q salieran al al techo y q se protegieran, les di a una la escopeta y a otra la magun me aviamos encontrado, fui por ricardo y en eso el lagarto salta sobre mi, le disparaba y no le sucedia nada, y se me ocurrio matarlo como a cualquier otro humano... en el corazon al darle me di cuenta que era su punto devil, corri a la planta superior y al llegar, arnulfo me comenta que gracias al ruido fuimos rodeados, al maldecir por eso bertha se dio cuenta q avia un pasillo por atras q conectava a la casa de alado por lo cual salimos corriendo por aii, al darnos cuenta q estabamos casi sin municiones, solo 3 balas de mi escuadra,4 de escopeta, 2 de magnum y 3 del rifle de arnulfo, al saver eso las guardamos y seguimos adelante.

al salir por la puerta principal de la casa nos dimos cuenta q los zombies no nos avian detectado, lo cual aprovechamos para salir de ese lugar, al llegar a un parque q se veia desolado, nos sentamso a descansar y a pensar a donde iriamos, lo mas conveniente era buscar ayuda, asi q nos dirigimos a la estacion de policia de la ciudad.

al pasar por una calle, vimos pasar a 2 muchachas corriendo a 3 cuadras, y logramos ver q iva un zombie a tras de ellas, arnulfo salio corriendo a ayudarlas, al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta q avian logrado suvir a un techo aun q no muy alto ya que el zombies lograba golpearlas en el pie, no dudo en disparar y matarlo, las bajo del techo y pregunto sus nombres y le contestaron,-me llamo ana, -y yo daniela, arnulfo las trajo con nosotros por desgracia al dar un paso, un zombies que estaba "muerto" le mordio la pierna a ana, por lo cual lo matamos y la sujetamos, me acorde de lo que avia pasado con mi padrino y les dije q se apartaran, daniela lloro y le dije q los entia pero que tenia q hacerlo ya que era uno de ellos... asi con tristesa la mate. salimos de ese lugar y seguimos con nuestro camino...la estacion de policia.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 la separasion

al llegar a la estacion de policia, paresia un milagro, era un lugar seguro completamente, muchos oficiales armados, gente sana y salva, no paresia real, al entrar nos resivieron muy bien, descansamos, conocimos gente nueva, todos eran amables, al llegar la noche, mientras dormiamos, empesaron a disparar los oficiales, nos levantamos y les dimos apoyo, arnulfo, alondra y ricardo por la parte trasera y bertha, daniela y yo en la parte delantera, los zombies llegavan en numeros incontables, por lo q tuvimos q ir retrosediendo, disparavamos pero paresia q nunca se acavaran, tuvimos q huir por la ventana, pero por desgrasia arnulfo y los demas tuvieron q separase ya q los zombies no permitieron el paso, no saviamos nada de ellos, pero savia q arnulfo los mantendria asalvo, por lo menos nostros estavamos sanos y salvos, tuvimos q avanzar no quedaba de otra.

se me ocurrio buscar medicinas por si se ofresian asi q fuimos a una farmacia q se encontraba a 4 cuadras, llegamos, tomamos lo que se nos asia mas esensial, al salir un zombies aparesio en la entrada probiendonos el paso, imagine q seria facil matarlo, pero no fue asi, le dispare un cargador entero en la cabeza y no caia, me di cuenta q no era uno normal sino algo peor, no savia que era pero me asustaba, corrio asia mi y daniela y bertha le pegaron con un tuvo en la nuca, lo tumbaron y me dieron oportunidad de escapar, corrimos los 3, sin saver a donde ivamos, pero al voltear ya no estaba... en ese momento dije -gracias a dios q se fue...(con gran alegria por el momento), llegamos a una iglesia, ya que era de noche y no teniamos otra opcion.

al entrar en la iglesia no se escuchaba ni un ruido, era puro silencio y era aterrador, camine protegiendo a las muchachas, nos metimos a un pasillo y estaba plagado de zombies, al vernos corrieron asia nosotros y empeso la pelea, dispare mi ultimo cargador, logre matar a varios pero sin darme cuenta, salieron el doble por el lado trasero, corrimos a unas escaleras q llegaban a la campana," por lo menos los zombies no saven escalar"- pense yo en ese momento, asiendo guardia por turnos dormiamos lo que podiamos, pero los zombies no se ivan, nos asechavan, mientras asia gaurdia a lo lejos, vi una silueta negra a lo lejos, me di cuenta q eso era lo que nos avia atacado en la farmacia, mi cabeza dava vueltas llena de preguntas, mas no tenia respuestas para contestarlas...

al dia siguiente preocupado por los demas, mire por todos lados por si los veia, mas no vi nada en ese momento, triste no tuve opcion mas q irme de ese lugar y seguir..., al ver las escaleras me di cuenta q ya no estaban, en ese justo momento pasa un zombie corriendo, por lo que pense -AII ALGUIEN VIVO!, les dije q aii se quedaran, despidiendome de bertha por si algo pasava conmigo les deje las armas, ya que mi municion avia acavado, al bajar los zombies pegavan fuerte a una puerta, vi que una persona, sin saver si era muejr o hombre por la rapides, salia por la ventana corriendo, fui detras de ella, asta q volteo y vino conmigo corriendo, era un hombre, un militar de estados unidos llamado james, que por fortuna savia hablar español, nos comento al llegar con daniela y bertha,que el fue enviado a destruir cualquier camino que pudiera sacar la infeccion del lugar, que tuvieron exito, en eso la luz de toda la ciudad se corto,en eso el nos dijo -creo que la mision a concluido, le pregunte que por que y nos dijo que su segunda mision era dejar sin luz a la ciudad para asi dejarla por su cuenta y con el tiempo q la infeccion se destruyera, que al pareser su coronel les avia informado que avian realizado experimentos sobre este virus y al pasar los dias si ellos no comian carne fresca, se olvian lentos y morian, le dije que entonces que posivilidades teniamos de salir de aii y dijo casi imposibles, claro de lo pregunte a escondidas para que no se enteraran daniela ni bertha.

nos dijo que avia visto a unos muchachos a lo lejos, ase como 2 horas atras, james dijo- paresia como si fuesen a la zona segura del nrothe, le pregunte si podria llevarnos a ese lugar, nos respondio que si, al bajar tuvimos q ir abriendo fuego, por toda la iglesia primero para salir de aii con vida, despues en la calle, solo que teniamos los caminos bloqueados no tuvimos de otra mas que ir al bosque que estaba en un lado, nos adentramos a un infierno que nunca tuvimos que tocar...


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 horrible noche...

fue un error el adentrarnos en ese bosque, no avia mas que zombies q querian deborarnos, en 1 segundo estaban aii y al siguiente no, mientras nos peresguian james se perdio en el bosque y sin saber mas de el, ya no teniamos esperansas de seguir adelante, por suerte unos sobrevivientes aparesieron y nos guiaron asta su cabaña, la cual estaba muy protegida, al llegar nos presentamos...ellos eran 5,diego (lider), alejandra, fransisco, santiago y luisa, descansamos y de rato platicamos, diego no sabia mas que nosotros asi q no le preguntamos nada, solo nos dijo q la zona segura ya no existia, q ellos venian de ese lugar... q lo unico q quedaba era sangre.

desilucionados por escuchar eso, desidimos aser grupo con ellos y sobrevivir en ese lugar, cada uno llevava consigo una escuadra q no utilisaban ya que usaban arcos, le pregunte por q utilisaban eso y me respondio...-es que si tu disparas las flechas las puedes recojer y aun te sirven, excepto las q se quiebran, lo crei muy rasional ya q no era bueno gastar las municiones, acavava de amanecer, cuando se escucho un disparo a lo lejos, diego,fransisco y yo fuimos a verificar, a lo lejos pude ver q era arnulfo, y los demas, en ese momento estaba feliz, pero vi q ivan una cantidad enorme de zombies atras de ellos, con mis pocas municiones me enfrente con ellos, diego y fransisco se subieron a un arbol para usar sus arcos, yo gritando al aire...-ARNULFO!, mas por el ruido no me escuchaban, derribe 7 con las municiones q me quedaban, y se vinieron contra mi 5 mas.

no tuve de otra mas q retroseder, diego derribo a dos mas y fransisco a otros 2, el ultimo logro agarrarme y me arrojo al suelo, en eso se escucho un disparo... y el zombie callo, al levantarme me doy cuenta q fue arnulfo quien me avia salvado la vida, nos saludamos, les pregunte q q avia pasado con ellos y en eso me di cuenta q faltaba alguien...ricardo no estaba, arnulfo me dijo q ivan por un callejon, a el se le calleron unas balas y se entretuvo recojeindolas y ellos siguieron sin darse cuenta, en ese momento salieron zombies por 2 puertas cerrandole el paso, mientras los zombies lo mordian el gritaba con dolor...-CORRAN! QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN!, asi q corrieron con lagrimas en su rostro.

nos refuigiamos en la casa, descansamos todos, la comida q llevavamos la usamos ya q no avia mas, todos agarraron un poco, fui con arnulfo y le dije q si los demas estaban bien y me dijo q no... q alondra avia sido mordida, le pregunte en ese momento...- el tenerla aqui es una gran responsabilidad, el me respondio..- lo se pero no puedo matarla, asi q acordamos esperar asta el punto en q se pusiera peor y eliminarla, estaba anochesiendo y luisa nos advirtio q los zombies se asercaban muy rapido y q venian una especie de lagartos, les comente rapido mi enfrentamiento pasado con uno y les dije donde dispararles, ya q al pareser era su punto devil, nos preparamos todos para la gran lucha, alondra, arnulfo, fransisco y santiago estaban en la palanta de arriba matando a los q pudieran desde aya, diego, daniela, bertha , luisa y yo, en la planta baja, matando a los q entraban.

al principio fue facil disparando solo a la puerta, en ese momento bertha grita...-CUIDADO! por la puerta trasera, en ese instante ella y yo abrimos fuego cubriendo la parte trasera, nos quedavamos sin municiones, un hunter entro matando a diego, luisa llorando dejo de disparar y los zombies se la comieron, le dije a bertha...-VAMOS A LA PLANTA SUPERIOR!, rapido la tome de la mano y subimos corriendo, entramos al cuarto de arriba y cerramos la puerta, la bloqueamos, resistiria por un momento, en ese momento discutimos para ver a como salir de aii.

arnulfo: creo q no hay salida, almenos no la e visto yo.

bertha: abajo creo q vi como un conducto...

fransisco: ok aii q verificar.

arnulfo: como lo aremos si la puerta esta bloqueada, ya q los ZOMBIES NOS INTENTAN COMER!.

yo (luis): mmm... si alguien los entretiene en este cuarto, los demas podriamos salir por estas escaleras q llegan a la planta baja.

santiago: ok yo los entretengo.

alondra:ok agamoslo rapido por q se empiesa a romper la puerta!.

en ese momento actuamos rapido, santiago iso su trabajo bien los entretuvo gritandoles en la puerta, mientras nosotros bajavamos por las escaleras, un hunter derribo una pared dandoles paso a los zombies, nuestro plan avia fracasado llevandose con la vida de santiago, llege rapido y le pregunte a bertha...-RAPIDO DONDE!, me respondio aii!, señalandome en un lado de una cama, arnulfo y yo la abrimos, mientras bajavamos los zombies llegaron al cuarto, disparamos una y otra ves sin balas, les empesamos a golpair con las armas mientras bajaban, alondra se descuido y algo la agarro y la saco por la ventana, entramos todos a la cueva.

solo quedavamos, arnulfo, daniela (ya q fue muy timida y se mantuvo sin hacer nada en el cuarto), bertha y yo, muy tristes por lo sucedido, empesamos a maldecir.

arnulfo: JODER! DEMONIOS! POR Q JODER POR Q!

daniela: quiero q esto acave maldicion!

bertha: odio todo! (empesando a llorar en ese momento)

yo (luis): PTM! ME LLEVA!

seguimos adelante, sin municiones ni nada, buscamos algo con q defendernos, encontramos una pala y un pico, arnulfo y yo los tomamos, encontramos la salida de la cueva, tapada por varios zombies, tuvimos q enfrentarlos, arnulfo le clavo el pico en la cabeza a uno, al hacer eso se atoro en su craneo lo cual lo dejo indefenso ante un zombies q salio de un lado, lo mate con la pala y le dije...- estamos a mano, corrimos lo mas rapido q pudimos, por suerte avia un carro avandonado en una carretera q estava mas adelante, mientras arnulfo trataba de ensenderlo, con los cables, venia un zombie corriendo lo cual lo mate de inmediato, en ese momento el carro ensendio y nos suvimos en el, fuimos a dar a una villa chiquita q era la mas sercana a buscar provisiones ya q teniamos pensado viajar a estados unidos por respuestas...


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5 en camino...

en el camino rumbo a los estados unidos pensamos q ariamos, discutimos sobre eso en ese instante;

arnulfo: ok, que sigue...

yo (luis): ok mira que les parese si tomamos este camino, es el mas corto y mas rapido.

daniela: mmm... pero pasa por mas ciudades, eso seria mas peligroso.

bertha: seria mejor tomar este, es el mas largo pero mas seguro, lo unico con lo que nos toparemos es con esta villa.

luis: muy sierto... tomemos ese.

arnulfo: ok

tomamos ese camino, al pasar por un puente, avia una humer, de los marines, nadien estaba ni aii ni en ningun lugar sercano, daniela alcanso a ver una metralleta de base calibre 50. nos bajamos y la tomamos al igual que 2 m16 con 4 cargadores cada 1, tiramos el pico y la pala, nos subimos al carro y seguimos.

al adentrarnos en la villa la noche llego...todo se iso mas complicado, no se veia nada gracias a que la luz avia sido cortada, en eso arnulfo choco con una casa, sali lastimado de mi pierna izquierda, y daniela de su brazo derecho, entramos a una casa para descansar, al llegar adentro colocamos todo lo q teniamos y nos dimos cuenta q no teniamos comida, alguien tenia que ir a buscar, arnulfo se ofresio a ir.

arnulfo: yo ire...

yo (luis): con cuidado ok, confiamso en ti.

bertha: cuidado.

daniela: cuidado.

arnulfo salio con sigilo ya que noto que havia muchos zombies, al abrir la puerta uno que estaba en un lado se le lanzo ensima, el no tuvo remedio mas q disparar, eso atrajo a los demas zombies, lo cual inicio una gran batalla, arnulfo entro y tomo las ventanas delanteras con su m16 y yo las traseras, daniela y bertha subieron, los zombies entraron en donde estaba arnulfo el retrosedio al igual que yo, tomamos 2 escritorios que estaban en un cuarto y los pusimos de barricada, en ese lugar los detuvimos, cargador tras cargador caian en el suelo, en ese momento uno salto ensima de mi para lo cual arnulfo le disparo, dejandolo a el a descubierto con los demas, en ese momento un zombie lo empuja y ase que caiga de nuca en un escritorio, al tratar de levantar 2 zombies se me echan ensima asiendo q me pege en la cabeza, me desmaye y en ese momento se escucharon tiros de armas...al levantarme apurado por mi conocimiento de lo que pasaba, me levante de golpe pegandome en la cabeza con bertha que estaba a un lado mio.

bertha: olle cuidado... (sonriendo de felicidad por que estaba bien).

daniela: olle arnulfo aun no despierta...(preocupada ya que tenia sentimientos sobre el).

personaje desconosido: veo que ya se encuentran bien...

yo (luis): quien demonios eres.

personaje desconosido: apoco no me recuerdas... (sin saver quien era ya que aun mi vista estaba nublada).

al levantarme no pude creer lo que veia, era un gran amigo que desde el kinder no lo avia visto, era ruben, me levante lo abrase y platicamos un rato, ruben avia eliminado a todos los zombies, me comento que mas adentro de la villa avia una tienda de armas y que aii podiamos ir para bsucar algo, le dije que gracias, me di cuenta en ese momento que arnulfo aun no reaccionaba, fui corriendo con el...

yo (luis): arnulfo, wei porfavor despierta (preocupado por su mejor amigo).

daniela: arnulfo porfavor levantate, tengo algo que decirte...

arnulfo: que paso? (preguntaba mientras muy apenas podia hablar).

yo (luis): un viejo amigo nos rescato.

bertha: y nos dijo donde avian armas para protegernos.

yo (luis): esperaremos a que estes bien e iremos aya.

arnulfo: ok... (en ese instante se vuelve a desmayar)

despreocupados por eso, ya que sabiamos que estaba bien (solo estava cansado), elaboramos un plan, el cual a ellas les dejava mi arma para q se protegieran por si acaso y yo iva sigilosamente a la tienda de armas, para no exponerlas tendria que dar 2 vueltas, al momento de salir iva resando paa que todo saliera bien, la tienda quedava como a 7 cuadras mas una estaba cubierta de maya muy filosa, asi que tuve que encontrar un camino secundario, camine lento y despasio ya que en un callejon avia un zombie para lo cual se me ocurrio arrojar una piedra al otro lado para que eso lo atrallera y funciono, avanse por un lado sullo, y no lo noto, al llegar a la tienda de armas, note que no avia mas que una pistola con 2 cargadores, desilusionado, la agarre.

cuando iva de salida me tropese con una mochila como de viaje, al momento de abrirla no podia creerlo eran 2 ak47 con 3 cargadores cada una, 1 escopeta y 3 escuadras con las mismas municiones, puse la otra pistola q recoji en la mochila y sali a la casa, al pasar por el pasillo ya no estava el zombie, pense que era suerte asta que pase por una puerta y de la nada se lanzo arriba de mi, no savia que hacer mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas, todas las armas estavana dentro, me tiraba mordidas que pasaban muy sercas de mi, al mover la cabesa rapid en busca de algo, vi un martillo pequeño lo cual agarre para pegarle y quitarmelo, no lo elimine mas pude correr de el, al llegar a la casa arnulfo ya estaba bien, estaba asiendo guardia con ruben ya que las muchachas estaban descansando, fui y entrege las armas las repatimos.

ruben tomo una ak47 y una escuadra con 2 cargadores cada una, arnulfo tomo lo mismo y yo la escopeta y una escuadra, y las mujeres tomaron las m16 por que eran las mas comodas para ellas.

al seguir de la casa caminando no teniamos paso asi que regresamos a la casa...

arnulfo: joder no se acavan o que!...

ruben: tenemos que encontrar una salida (dijo con gran desesperasion)

yo (luis): donde dejaron la calibre 50 de base? (pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara) podria ser neustro boleto de salida!.

daniela: en la planta baja la escondi debajo de una mesa...

yo (luis): dejenme voy por ella.

mientras bajava arnulfo le pregunto a daniela...

arnulfo: olle haora que recuerdo, cuando me levantava escuche que dijistes que me querias decir algo.

daniela: si...

arnulfo: dime no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi.

daniela: te AMO! (lanzandosele ensima dandole un beso).

arnulfo con alegria la abrasa, en ese momento grito desde la planta baja,...- NECESITO AYUDA!, bajaron rapido todos y els dije que me ayduaran a montarlo en un carrito de mandado que encontre a 1 cuadra, al traerlo la pusimos arriba de ella y les dije el plan, el cual consistia en que alguien utilisara la metralleta de base para abrirnos camino, mientras abansavamos a un lado de ella, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y avansamos, uno tras otro caian, al llegar al otro lado ya estando sanos y salvos se le acavaron las balas por lo cual no tenia caso traerla con nosotros, seguimos adelante con nuestro objetivo... los angeles, estavamos a 1 dia de llegar asi que seguimos adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

trabajo en este capitulo en estos momentos tratare de subirlo asta las 6 de la tarde, agrenme en messenger , para que me digan que tal va si etsa bien, en que esta mal, y si tienen alguna idea es aceptable y las mejores las pondre en el capitulo 6 gracias..


End file.
